Space Docker
The BF Space Docker is a special vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V. It is rewarded to the player after collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts and receiving the achievement From Beyond The Stars. Design The Space Docker looks like a highly modified Dune Buggy with many aesthetic enhancements. The vehicle contains many crudely-made body panels attached to the vehicle's tube body frame. The most outstanding feature of the vehicle is two small turbines positioned on either side of the driver's compartment, possibly aiding the vehicle's anti-gravitational abilities. There are also long coils of glowing blue neon tubes wrapped around the vehicle's body which light up at night. The headlights emit green light. Performance Being similar in construction and design to the Dune Buggy, the Space Docker performs well off-road, but it has a slightly lower acceleration than the Dune Buggy. Its back end is prone to fishtailing, especially at high speeds, possibly due to its low performance tires and large weight. The Space Docker has a unique ability, in which it is capable of gliding for short distances if driven off of a jump or a ledge. It is presumably powered by the two small jet turbines that generate thrust, but the vehicle's anti-gravitational abilities are never explained. Strangely, the two jet turbines look like they were made from trash cans. Sadly, contrary to popular belief, the Space Docker is not indestructible, as the front end of the vehicle deforms just as bad, if not worse, than the original buggy. Before the Last Team Standing Update, the Space Docker could be modified at Los Santos Customs, but the only modification that could be made to the vehicle was bulletproof tires. Despite the fact that the wheel rims could not be changed, the rim color was still available, although cannot be chosen. After the update, the vehicle can only enter in the Los Santos Customs to be repaired. Locations *After collecting all Spaceship Parts, Franklin will have to go back to Omega to complete the mission The Final Frontier, after this, the player is able to get the Space Docker at Omega's garage, it won't appear in his garage again, however, it will be available as a "special vehicle" at each protagonists' garage. *The vehicle can be given to Trevor or Michael to keep by driving it to their current location as Franklin. Once there, leave the vehicle and walk away, then quickly switch to the respective character and enter it. It can then be stored in their garages. **It shares this trait with Trevor's Bodhi in which the player has the option of using Franklin or Michael to take Trevor's Bodhi upon switching to either of the latter two and taking Michael/Franklin to Trevor's location with his Bodhi parked nearby and using Michael/Franklin to steal Trevor's Bodhi. Gallery Trivia *The name Space Docker is a reference to the sexual act known as "space docking." *The vehicle has at least six different horns, all of which are based on old science-fiction sound effects. *The "turbines" are actually mounted trash cans opened like a real turbine. *Prior to being patched, it could be stored inside a player's online garage and be used as Personal Vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online via a glitch. **Those who still posses the Space Docker but is destroyed post-patch, the Space Docker will become unrecoverable through Mors Mutual Insurance. *The Space Docker is currently on the blacklist (can't be stored in a player's garage) in GTA Online, however this can be bypassed via modding. *The Space Docker actually sounds like a Dune Buggy when heard carefully, the "spaceship" engine sound is actually made by a sound device inside the vehicle. *The default radio station of the Space Docker is Blue Ark FM. *After 1.17, this car can be selected as a special vehicle in the three protagonist's garage, but it can't be modified anymore, although it will only appear after having collected all 50 Spaceship Parts. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Customized Vehicles